Assault
being driven with the bomb carrier towards a successful arming in Halo 3]] Assault is a multiplayer game type in the Halo trilogy where one team attempts to deliver a bomb to the enemy base. Halo: Combat Evolved In Assault in Halo: Combat Evolved you have to return the opponent's flag from your base to score. In Classic Assault, however, you have only 2 minutes to do so before the flags switch. Then, the opponents attempt to do the same thing, and the only job you get is to defend your base from the flag. Basically a reversed Capture the Flag. This is the original assault. Halo 2 In Halo 2, the flag has been replaced by a bomb. The player must carry the bomb from their base into a designated arm site, a ring on the floor usually located in the enemy's base, and arm it it by holding it there for a predetermined amount of time. This process can be aided by an option called Sticky Arming where arm time can be passed on to other players if one dies attempt to arm it. The arm time is usually around five seconds, but can be changed. Some maps have multiple arming sites. An example of this is on the multiplayer map Ivory Tower. Halo 3 Assault in Halo 3 has is relatively the same as it was in Halo 2, though there are some differences. Now, the bomb is automatically armed when placed on the arm site. A countdown then starts from 20 until the bomb detonates. The other team must defuse the bomb by standing over it for 10 seconds. The bomb is reset when successfully defused. The bomb will be visible to all players when, it's not being carried except in single bomb and multi-bomb games when a team has not removed the bomb from its original spawn site. However, once an opponent has picked up the bomb it disappears and can only be viewed when in line of sight or after the bomb has been dropped. It is easy to see due to its bright glow. The Bomb says IrefuteThee. The popular game Grifball is played with the Assault game type. Gametype Variations Note: Due to the most recent update a "BR" may follow the title and designation of certain Assault games. This simply changes your starter weapons to a Battle Rifle and a SMG in Halo 2 or an Assault Rifle in Halo 3 Assault games. *Multi-Bomb Assault *Single Bomb Assault *Neutral Assault *Neutral Bomb Fast *Grifball (originated from Red vs Blue) Trivia *In Red vs. Blue, a loud-mouthed, swearing bomb called Andy was introduced in season 3. *There are 4 hidden messages seen written on the bomb. **When the bomb spawns on the bomb pickup point, the message reads "Hold Onto Yer Butt". **When the bomb is planted at the bomb arming point, the message reads "Kiss It Goodbye". **When the bomb is disarmed, the message shows a picture of a Spartan helmet, a hand giving the peace sign, and the letters "xoxoxo" (presumably kisses and hugs). **When a player is holding the bomb, the message reads "Thus I Refute Thee". This is also the message on the Career Stats page of Bungie.net for the number of kills with the bomb. Category:Rulesets